BLEACHED
by JinchurikiZangetsu
Summary: Shu Hirogami's adventure in becoming the strongest shinigami of all time.


Dust flows through the air in a barren straight of land. The only thing visible is the shadows of two men staring each other down as if combat of an epic proportion was about to occur. Time appeared to be frozen as everything was docile but the brewing of conflict between the two men.

As the dust clears the two men are revealed, both wearing black Shihakushos and a white haori distinctly worn by that only of the gotei 13. One had the mark of Yarrow which signified he was the captain of squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki, and the other had the mark that many men can only wish to have, the mark of Chrysanthemums which in fact meant he was none other than the the strongest of the gotei 13, the captain commander,yet he wasn't captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he was a man of rather young age with spiky white hair that touched the forehead of his face in a particular sideways fashion, his light blue eyes burned with intensity and he carried no sword, which is taboo among shimigamis in the gotei 13 let alone the captain commander.

Captain Zaraki readied his sword in the stance of kendo and his opponent raised both fist in that of a freestyle shotokan karate stance, they both released enormous linear energy from their attacks one from his fist and the the other from his sword everything that was seen was a flash of white.

BANG a golden alarm clock falls from its shelf and falls on the head of a young teen that with the same appearance that the man with the white hair and blue eyes bears.  
"Oww that hurt." the young man sit's up from his bed as he removes his silky blue sheets from his body.  
"That was one helluva dream, today is the day that I make those dreams a reality." he stands from his bed and walks to his calendar hung from across from his bed, he lifts his finger across the boxes on the calendar until he reaches the box that reads 17.  
"Today is the day I join the Shin'o Academy and pave my way to becoming the strongest shimigami that history has ever known."

The door to his room opens swiftly as a woman who looks rather young but considerably older than the adolescence in the room.  
"Shu, what's taking you so long? Kenichi has been waiting for a while now" Shu picks up the alarm clock from his bed and observes the time  
"Oh man I'm late!" Shu runs out the room to the bathroom to prepare himself all in a rush, he removes his pajamas and puts on his white pants, black boots and black shirt, he throws on a black and white jacket over his shoulders not fully putting it on. Shu looks in the mirror and grabs a black headband from his pocket, but instead of wearing it he wraps it around his hand. Shu exits the bathroom in a rush sliding down the row of stairs leading downstairs.

Shu rushes out his front door surrounded by nothing but trees, grass and nature.  
"Man I love walking to your house, it's surrounded by so much beauty" stated the young man named Kenichi, he has a prominent muscular body and black spiky hair that stands up in uniform, that matched with his clothing, a black tank top, black boots and black pants.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever let's get going before we are too late!" He starts to walk down the path from his house but before he could get far a voice calls out to him  
"Shu, wait" his mother said with worry.  
"Yeah, what's up?" he walked back to her as Kenichi waited in the spot they were.  
"Shu, I want you to say safe, remember to stay in contact frequently and to avoid unnecessary battles."  
"I know mom, don't worry to much about me I am going to be the strongest in all the gotei 13 I can't get hurt." Shu stated confidently. His mother hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek  
"Even if that's true I don't want you getting hurt okay?" she said with slightly more confidence in her voice.  
"Don't worry I won't get hurt I promise" He puts his hand on her head  
"I gotta go, love you" He runs off with Kenichi in the distance, down the long path to the rest of the rukongai.  
"I hope your right" his mother thinks in her mind.

Shu and Kenichi arrive in front of the Shin'o Academy's front lobby, flooded with a vast amount of young aspiring teens.  
"Wow this is great isn't it Shu... Shu?" Kenichi looks left and right for his friend Shu but he is no where to be found. "Hey you guys!" A loud voice yells from a distance. Kenichi along with everybody else looks for the source of the voice, which leads them to look up at the top of the Shin'o Academy's roof, where the person yelling out to the crowd is Shu. "Hey guys and girls, would you like to know something?" Shu yells to the crowd.  
"Oh no, what is he doing up there?" Kenichi says with distress in his voice.  
"I Shu Hirogami am going to become the strongest in history, stronger than any other, I will become the captain commander!" Shu yells with confidence and a strong hint of arrogance in his voice. The crowd begins to laugh and mock Shu,  
"Why, why does he do this to himself" Kenichi says embarrassed under his breath.  
"How can you do that if your dead?" A mysterious voice states from a distance. The crowd becomes silent and focus their attention on the voice who made the statement. A figure emerges from the crowd staring at Shu with a woman by his side.

The man is dressed in a white jacket with a black outline by the zipper, black pants and black gloves, black, a color that matched with his silky black hair, the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down in such a perfect style, perfect symmetry The woman next to him is wearing a dress that starts slightly below the collar bone, no strap, just perfectly covering her bust and extending down to her knees, with a nice puff by the hip down, she has lavender colored hair with a sharp bang covering her forehead, her eyes sharing the same color as her eyes, her expression solid the ideal "poker face". She is holding a sword that is hilted with two hands in front of her by her chest. The mysterious man unsheives the sword that the woman was holding from its hilt as he holds it in a unique position holding the sword so that it is backwards, having the blade facing downwards.  
"Who the hell are you?" Shu states pointing at the man.  
"Me, I am Kyusuke Kisaragi, of the Kisaragi clan, and I find filth like you pathetic, now do me a favor future captain commander, do me a favor and die!" Kyusuke jumps onto the roof behind Shu and slashes towards him, Shu dodges with a cartwheel to the side  
"Whoa, no fair I don't have a zanpakto yet, how did you get one?" Shu said in surprise  
"I have one because I am not a slacker like you and the rest of these failures, I am born to be a success, and abominations like you will not be allowed to serve under me when I become the captain commander" Kyusuke goes to stab Shu in the chest but his zanpakto is deflected from his hand and sent flying to the side. He is kicked to the opposite side that of his zanpakto. A figure stood in between the two.  
"That's enough you two!" A strong female voice commanded, a voice that belonged to the captain of squad 2 Soifon.


End file.
